Esto es amor
by Ykan'na senshi
Summary: Mediante la lucha contra Naraku se extiende Inuyasha se decide por Kikyo. ¿Kagome quedará sola? ¿Se irá a su época? ¿Se enamorará?
1. Chapter 1

**Saipu-san, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Alei91, Maria C. Arias, entre otr s nos complace presentar nuestra historia.**

 **Esto es amar espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Advertencia: Occ**

* * *

Era una linda tarde de verano nuestros héroes estaban a las orillas cundo de repente oyen una explosión todos van rápidamente al lugar y ven a el poderoso señor del oeste luchando contra Naraku.

―Fhe maldito Naraku al fin te encontramos. – dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a tessaiga y lanzaba el kaze no kizu.

La pelea se extendió a tal grado de que Kagome peleaba espalda con espalda con Sesshomaru entonces sucedió que Naraku agarro a Kagome para llevarla a su castillo

Pero Sesshomaru corrió lo más fuerte que pudo para salvarla.

Lo agarro y logro cortarle el tentáculo que sostenía a Kagome. Kagome vio la oportunidad y Kagome con su poder espiritual logro materializar un arco y flecha para lanzarla a Naraku apunto a su corazón directamente.

― ¡Es tu fin! – grito mientras Kagome mientras dejaba ir la flecha y el arco desaparecía, ella siguió cayendo hasta que fue atrapada por unos fuertes brazos.

― ¡Maldita Miko! – grito Naraku mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Sesshomaru llevo a Kagome a tierra firme e Inuyasha, enfurecido por ver como su hermano salvaba a su amada, corrió hacia él y se la arrebato.

― ¡No la vuelvas a tocar! – Grito viendo como su hermano le enviaba una de sus miradas asesinas.

― ¡Inuyasha basta! Sesshomaru no ha hecho nada malo, madura de una vez. – La Miko enfurecida dejo solo a Inuyasha que miraba como esta se internaba en el bosque y asi Poco a poco la figura de la Miko del futuro se perdió en el bosque.

―Inuyasha eres un tonto ¿cómo vas tener celos de Sesshomaru? a él no le gustan los humanos. – iba hablando sola mientras caminaba y al no prestar atención choco con un yôkai y cayó al suelo.

― ¿Quien dijo que no me gustan los humanos? – contesto aquel yôkai de mirada ámbar y cabellos platinado haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara completamente; Ya que hace mucho se había olvidado de Inuyasha para enamorase de Sesshomaru.

― Es que siempre que nos vemos tu desprecio hacia los humanos no desaparece. – dijo ya roja, de la nada Sesshomaru tomo su cintura y la acercó a él hasta alcanzar su oreja.

― No tienes idea de cuánto los detesto. Pero tú no entras en ellos. – dijo por fin el yôkai.

Kagome quedo sorprendida con tal atrevimiento y solo atino a sonrojarse.

Sesshomaru río y le beso la mejilla para dejar a una muy confundida Kagome a mitad del bosque.

Ella estaba estática en la mitad del bosque.

"Pero tú no entras en esa categoría" – Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Podría ser eso posible desde hace tiempo que se enamoro de el yôkai, para ser precisos, desde que él la salvo del ataque de uno de los siete guerreros desde ahí no evito ver al yôkai con otros ojos y luego de un tiempo lo supo amaba a Sesshomaru.

―"Dios ¿será posible tengo una oportunidad? Si es así no la desaprovechare... pero como me gano el corazón del yôkai... ¡ya se le pediré ayuda al monje Miroku!" – pensó Kagome mientras regresaba al campamento con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando llego al campamento los chicos se sorprendieron al verla con tan enorme sonrisa.

― Señorita Kagome nos haría el honor de decirnos por qué tan radiante sonrisa. – preguntó Miroku.

―"Inuyasha no debe saber que fue lo q paso si no se enojara. Pero si le digo a Miroku el le dirá a Inu, Mejor luego hablo con Sango" Nada solo que el paseo me hizo bien. – dijo a lo que casi todos, excepto una exterminadora, le creyeron.

Al llegar la noche Kagome y Sango se fueron a una térnameles que encontraron cuando caminaban.

― Bueno Kag ¿me puedes decir por qué tan contenta? – le dijo Sango ya en las aguas termales.

― Me encontré a Sessh y tuvimos una corta plática. – dijo al recordar los hechos de esa tarde.

― Luego me dirás que hablaron, tienes vistas - dijo Sango al salir y cubrirse lo más rápido que pudo, salió y se perdió en el espeso bosque.

Entonces alguien salió de los arboles era Inuyasha, enojado. Estaba que aventaba chispas.

―"de seguro escucho que estuve con Sesshomaru sola en el bosque" – pensaba Kagome mientras Inuyasha la miraba.

― ¿Qué diablos hacías con ese idiota? – pregunto de muy mal humor.

Kagome sonrió era el momento justo para devolvérsela con un guante blanco.

― Lo mismo que tu hacías con Kikyo ayer por la noche. – contestó mientras sonreía e Inuyasha se enojaba mas con ese comentario.

Inuyasha subió a un árbol dándole la espalda y Kagome salió de las termas, se colocó su ropa y se fue al campamento con los demás chicos.

Inuyasha estaba más que furioso él casi todas las noches sale y mantiene encuentros íntimos con Kikyo, el pensar en qué Kagome les vio le daba rabia, pero el pensar en su hermano y SU Kagome juntos se le retuercen las entrañas.

 _ **~IMAGINACION DE INUYASHA~**_

Kagome Y Sesshomaru estaban en una habitación él encima de ella mientras se acariciaban de una manera muy erótica y él comenzaba a introducirse en su interior.

— ¡Aahh oh si Sessh dame más! – dijo Kagome enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Sesshomaru haciendo más profunda la penetración.

-¡Grrr Miko eres tan deliciosa! ¿Te gusta? – dijo Sesshomaru aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta hacerla llegar a tocar el cielo.

-¡Ah sí! – dijo Kagome mientras llegaba al orgasmo y él hacía lo mismo derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

 _ **~FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE INUYASHA~**_

— "No maldito no lo permitiré" – pensó un enojado Inuyasha su aura era tan terrorífica que asusto a todos los yōkai excepto uno que fue a buscarlo.

Un yōkai muí decidido a reclamar lo suyo fue a un bosque en medio de la noche; Mientras que en otro lado había una joven muí enojada que iba a su campamento.

Inuyasha detecto un olor muí particular y corrió hacía esa persona.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha corría hacia él y le apuro más en su paso, cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente chocaban los dorados ojos de cada uno, enojados uno con otro.

— Ella es mía asi que no te esfuerces en quitármela. – demandó el hanyō hirviendo de furia.

— Ella no te pertenece. Y tu mujer es la Miko muerta. Todavia tienes la peste de que te revolcaste con ella. – escupió cubriéndose la nariz.

Entonces Inuyasha fue y lo ataco — ¡NO TE ATREBAS A INSULTAR A KIKYO! – gritó desenvainando a tessaiga.

Sesshomaru se defendió fácilmente. Cuando le iba regresar el ataque unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, a lo que el sonrió al percatarse de quien era la dueña de los brazos, Inuyasha se enojó más.

— ¿No se supone que tú tienes que estar en campamento con los demás? – pregunto un furioso hanyō.

— Yo me iré con Sesshomaru ya no quiero estar cerca de ti - escupió ella con algo de odio en su voz.

Sesshomaru sonrió victorioso y tomo a Kagome de la cintura convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz saliendo de ese lugar, se dirigió al palacio de la luna. En donde tenía planeado tomar a la que él y Yako (su bestia), consideraban su mujer.

Pero al llegar en la puerta del palacio estaba una yōkai de cabellos plateados agarrados en dos coletas era nada más y nada menos que Irasue la medre de Sesshomaru.

— ¡SESSHOMARU TAISHO NO CREI QUE LOS RUMORES FUERAN CIERTOS! ¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO?! – dijo Irasue colérica mientras miraba a su hijo y a la mujer humana que vena con él.

— No me interesa lo que digas Madre – respondió Sesshomaru mientras ponía a Kagome en el suelo.

— Sesshomaru yo… – empezó a hablar Kagome pero fue interrumpida.

— Tú cállate humana. – grito Irasue.

— No le hable a Kagome asi. – defendió Sesshomaru.

— Idiota nunca estarás con ella estás comprometido con Azumi la princesa del norte en un pacto irrompible. – dijo Irasue.

Sesshomaru ignoró por completo lo que dijo su madre, mando a que se le acomodara a Kagome la habitación al lado de la suya para la estadía de ella en el castillo.

Todos los sirvientes se movieron sin decir nada le tenían miedo a Irasue pero el respeto y temor de que le tenían a su señor era mayor así que actuaron pronto.

— Sesshomaru ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kagome al ver que este caminaba de prisa.

— Nada importante – contesto él y en ese instante se escuchó un grito fuera del castillo y corrieron a ver qué pasaba y era nada más y nada menos que la madre del peli-plateado, estaba furiosa tanto que se convirtió en un perro gigante y ataco a Kagome dejándola gravemente herida y Sesshomaru se lanzo contra su progenitora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saipu-san, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Alei91, Maria C. Arias, entre otr s nos complace presentar nuestra historia.**

 **Esto es amar espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Advertencia: Occ**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

— ¡BASTA! – grito Kagome al ver a su amado gravemente herido.

— Humana no te metas. – ordenó Irasue mientras que le lanzaba un ataque el cual era muy difícil de esquivar para Kagome.

Sesshomaru fue más rápido y la cubrió con su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto del ataque proveniente de su madre de lleno regresando a su forma humanoide desplomándose encima de Kagome.

— Sesshomaru ¡No! – gritó horrorizada Kagome mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo.

— E...estas bien Kagome ¿no te lastimaron? – preguntó el yōkai.

— No, pero mírate, estas lastimado. – espetó Kagome comenzando a llorar.

— No llores recuerda, soy un yōkai no moriré tan fácil – dijo Sesshomaru.

Irasue observaba perpleja la demostración de afecto entre ambos, algo que ella nunca tuvo con el ya difunto Inu no Taisho, en cierta forma el compromiso de su hijo si es anulable solo basta que su hijo enamore y se case pero ella no quiere que sea de una humana, no se lo permitiría, pero ya vería la forma de deshacerse de la mujer.

— Bien haz lo que quieras, luego no me culpes si la humana no es lo que parece – dijo Irasue volviendo a ser humana y convertirse en una esfera de luz para después desaparecer de la vista de la pareja.

— Sesshomaru has hecho mucho por mi hoy ¿cómo puedo pagártelo? – inquirió Kagome.

Sesshomaru sonrío de lado — Como estoy herido dame un anticipo; Bésame. – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome sonríe y lo besa. Después del beso llegaron los guardias y los llevaron a sus habitaciones.

Un doctor yōkai atendió a Sesshomaru mientras que una yōkai revisaba las pocas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo Kagome.

Pasó un rato y se escucho un grito proveniente del otro cuarto, el de Sesshomaru, Kagome se alarmó y salió corriendo de su habitación haciéndose daño y entro sin preguntar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas intentando salir.

— Sesshomaru. – se arrodillo al lado de la enorme cama llorando mientras sujetaba la mano de él.

Kagome se levanto y le beso, Sesshomaru estaba al filo de la muerte.

Una lagrima resbalo por su rostro y al caer en Sesshomaru desprendió un brillo devolviendo le la vida, curando sus heridas.

— Tranquila estoy bien, todo gracias a ti — dijo a lo que Kagome lo vio sorprendida, él le sonrió. — Parece que tus lágrimas sagradas me curaron. Gracias. – Sesshomaru le agradeció.

— Me asustaste, tonto – le dijo mientras seguía llorando.

— No te preocupes que todo está bien - dijo mientras la abrazaba con su torso desnudo lo q sonrojo a la chica por sentir su piel cálida

Se besaron a lo que Sesshomaru atrajo más a Kagome a él.

Todos los presentes en la habitación salieron se fueron en dirección dejando solo a la pareja.

Sesshomaru seguía besando a Kagome la fue desnudando poco a poco al sentir la piel de los pechos de ella sobre su desnudo torso soltó un gruñido.

— Kagome – dijo por primera vez su nombre y de nuevo la beso.

El beso era interminable, las lenguas de ambos en una lucha interminable, las manos del yōkai vagando por la piel desnuda de la sacerdotisa que suspiraba bajo cada toque.

Poco a poco fue quitando la falda de Kagome hasta dejarla desnuda.

— Sesshomaru... – dijo ella apenada cubriendo su desnudes.

-Shhh es perfecto. – le tomo las manos y dejo su cuerpo expuesto a él.

Lento y torturante comenzó a arrastrar su lengua por el cuello de Kagome saboreando el dulzor de su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Los cuales observo como si no hubiese comido por días y estuviera delante de un banquete.

Primero se llevo el pezón izquierdo a la boca y lo succionaba con avaricia sacando los gemidos más sonoros de Kagome mientras el otro era atendido por su mano derecha y su mano izquierda se paseaba por el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

Su mano vagabunda se poso en el caliente sexo de la joven se aventuro mas y con uno de sus dedos la penetro.

— ¡Ah! Se…Sesshomaru – gimió Kagome.

El ansioso por escuchar más sonidos como ese dejo sus pechos en paz fue bajando por el abdomen de la chica lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar al lugar que nadie había visto ni tocado si su olfato no le fallaba la chica era virgen.

Acomodando su cabeza entre las piernas de ella comenzó a lamer el húmedo sexo de la chica del futuro.

La incomodidad que sentía en su hakama era dolosa su miembro estaba duro y rígido deseoso de entrar en ella pero primero quería darle el mayor placer posible.

Después de un tiempo el orgasmo de la chica no se hizo esperar el duce néctar de pasión que salía del interior de Kagome era delicioso para el yōkai.

Ella decidiendo que no sería la única en gozar rápidamente empujo al yōkai y lo recostó en la cama ahora ella tenía el control.

Como no tenía haori ella besaba y lamia el cuello y torso de él quien estaba extasiado por las caricias que le proporcionaba la azabache.

De a poco ella bajo hasta toparse con el nudo del hakama de Sesshomaru el cual ella desato liberando al ya erecto miembro de él.

Acercando sus manos lo toco y era en extremo grande, duro y caliente lo sentía palpitar sobre sus manos. Comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo para masturbarlo.

— K…Kag…ome – gemía Sesshomaru con dificultad el nombre de la chica.

El verlo gimiendo bajo su toque excitaba a Kagome; Bajando su rostro dejo caer un hilo de baba a la punta goteante del la virilidad del yōkai, después lentamente lo introdujo en su boca para comenzar un vaivén de lento con su cabeza a lo que poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella para que no parara.

Sesshomaru moría de placer ninguna de las hembras con las que había estado lo ha tenido loco de placer como la que tenía ahora.

Reunió fuerzas para poder alejarse de ella y la beso con pasión mientras posicionaba su pene en la entrada de la vagina de ella, haciendo que ella se tensara y él lo notó al instante.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sesshomaru yo... – él la callo con un casto beso.

— Lo sé virgen. Seré cuidadoso – terminó lo que ella iba a decir.

Lentamente entro en ella hasta toparse la barrera de la pureza de Kagome que de una sola estocada la rompió.

Ella grito de dolor y encajo sus uñas en la espalda de su amante.

Pasado un rato ella meneo las caderas y comenzaron las fuertes embestidas.

Con el placer casi a término y la Yako en control de Sesshomaru marco a Kagome mordiendo profundamente en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro derecho dejando una marca en ella con la forma de una pequeña luna cuarto creciente morada.

Un orgasmo arrollador azoto a Kagome que en desesperación mordió a Sesshomaru en la unión del hombro izquierdo con el cuello.

Asi ella termino gritando el nombre del yōkai mientras él dejaba su caliente semilla en el interior de Su Miko.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos ella sobre el pecho de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saipu-san, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Alei91, Maria C. Arias, entre otr s nos complace presentar nuestra historia.**

 **Esto es amar espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Advertencia: Occ**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se estiró en la cama perezosa al no sentir el cuerpo de su ahora esposo se levanto de golpe luego frunció el ceño ¿Que no se supone que tenían que levantarse juntos?

Camino a una pequeña puerta que seguramente seria el baño, en el enorme closet del yôkai saco un Kimono de él color blanco pero cm detalles en dorado y entro al baño para ducharse y después buscar a Sessh.

— Hola Señorita Kagome ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Rin con una sonrisa.

— Hola Rin. Mucho mejor ¿Sabes dónde está Sesshomaru? – pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa.

— Si solo siga a Rin ella la llevara hasta el Señor Sesshomaru.

— Gracias – y asi siguió a Rin hasta quedar frente a una enorme puerta con una luna cuarto menguante en el centro.

Rin salió del lugar y dejo a Kagome sola

Kagome al abrir las puertas silenciosamente vio algo que la sorprendió. Logro hacer que las lágrimas se les salieran de los ojos.

Sesshomaru se estaba besando con otra mujer una yōkai para ser exactos. Kagome salió corriendo sin que notaran su presencia solo dejando entreabierta las puertas.

En su habitación estaba ella llorando ya que en realidad lo amaba y lo sigue haciendo y lo hará hasta quien sabe cuando.

Mientras que en la oficina de Sesshomaru.

— Ya te dije maldita puta, que no te amo ni menos te amare yo ya amo a otra. – dijo muy enojado.

— Hay Sesshy lindo, no te enojes solo te ayude a deshacerte de esa maldita humana. – espetó con malicia y celos.

— Sabes Azumis eres una maldita, perra y puta que no merece vivir — gritó enojado —. Te mataría si no trajeras guerra si lo hiciera – dijo muy enojado se fue para ver a su amada, no la encontró en su alcoba asi que fue a la de ella y lo que encontró lo sorprendió.

Kagome estaba en la entrada del castillo de Sesshomaru, le había dejando una carta sobre la cama que decía: "Sesshomaru se que después de todo ya no me amas, te dejo el camino libre para que te quedes con la Yōkai. Nunca creí que el ser humana importara tanto.

Te ama Kagome"

Sesshomaru arrugo la carta y salió corriendo no la dejaría irse después de haberla marcado como suya.

— ¡Kagomecita! Regresaste. – gritó un zorrito saltando a sus brazos.

— Si Shippo regrese. – contesto Kagome disfrazando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Bueno Kagome, como no regresabas decidí que nos acompañe Kikyo – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa cínica.

— Claro, no importa me alegra que viajes con nosotros — Sonrió —.Comenzamos con el viaje. – susurro Kagome muy deprimida.

Todos miraron a Kagome sorprendidos por su actitud jamás la habían visto en ese estado. Algo terrible tuvo que haber pasado con Sesshomaru ¿le habrá herido? Inuyasha se acerco y percibió un olor distinto en ella, tenía una mezcla con el de su hermano eso le hizo enfurecer.

Todos comenzaron con su viaje y Kagome iba primera como si encabezara el grupo.

~Con Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru buscaba desesperadamente a Kagome, Ya que la ama, todavía no se creía que lo había visto besándose con Azumi la muy zorra de Azumi ya se las pagara pero primero debe de buscar a Kagome.

— Maldita seas Azumi. – pensaba. No entendía cómo se dejo caer en las telarañas de esa maldita.

Sesshomaru corría por el bosque cuando se escucha una explosión y corrió hasta el lugar tanto que no se percató de que el grupo de su medio hermano también estaba ahí.

— Señor Inuyasha ¿Qué modales son esos? - dijo Naraku con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Keh! ¡Maldito suéltalas! - grito y Sesshomaru al fin se percató que ahí estaba su hembra, en peligro junto a la sacerdotisa de barro de su hermano.

— Escoge Inuyasha. —sonrió —. ¿Kagome o Kikyo? No puedes salvar a las dos – se burló.

— Yo... Eh yo... Yo...- decía el hanyō indeciso.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha! — Alentó Sango —. Escoge sabiamente – agregó.

— Demasiado tarde. – exclamó para soltar a ambas e Inuyasha fue por Kikyo.

Sesshomaru al ver que el estúpido de su medio hermano había elegido a la muerta corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a Kagome.

— Mira que tenemos aquí — mencionó Naraku — Señor Sesshomaru, no esperábamos su visita y menos que salvara a la sacerdotisa – escupió Naraku.

— Sesshomaru tenemos que acabar con este maldito de una vez por todas - dijo Kagome a lo que el asintió y Kagome lanzó una flecha sagrada rodeada de una luz violeta, lo que Sesshomaru le siguió con un movimiento de espada abriendo un agujero q se llevo a Naraku pero antes le dio la flecha, justo en el pecho.

Todos se sorprendieron por la coordinación de ambos, pero aun más ya que esa flecha supero la fuerza de Kikyo.

— Ya murió, vámonos Inuyasha – dijo Kagome lo mas fríamente que jamás en su vida había llegado a ser, tanto que le puso los bellos de punta a ambos hermanos.

— Kagome. — Habló el mayor —. Tenemos que hablar - Ordenó Sesshomaru con una voz profunda y decidida, nunca nadie habían escuchado.

Kagome rió. — No Sesshomaru. Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar. – ella dio por terminada la conversación se giró sobre sus talones y se disponía a caminar cuando una mano con garras le sostiene la muñeca.

— Hablaremos quieras o no - sentenció y ahí regresaba aquel yōkai frió y calculador. Había perdido su orgullo para hablar con ella pero se negó y ahora lo hará le guste o no.

— No puedes obligarme — insinuó Kagome — ¿Qué harás?

— Te dije quieras o no. Si es necesario te obligare - sentenció el yōkai acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome.

Todos miraban la discusión con interés más Kikyo.

— Oigan – llamo la tención Kikyo a los que discutían.

— ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

— No matamos a Naraku, Sesshomaru solo mando al infierno y lo más importante él tiene la perla a demás sus extensiones aun están vivas – les hizo saber la situación Kikyo.

Kagome iba a hablar pero no pudo porque vio todo negro.

Todos observaron como Sesshomaru dejo inconsciente a Kagome y se la llevaba.

Inuyasha trono sus dedos enojado por la actitud de su hermano hacia Kagome su primer amor verdadero.

— Hibrido — Habló e Inuyasha le miro — Volveremos para ayudarlos a matar a Naraku - agregó para volverse en una esfera luminosa.

Kagome apenas despertaba tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, estaba en una habitación era la de el palacio.

— Sesshomaru – habló Kagome amenazante.

— ¿Qué? – respondió Sesshomaru el cual estaba enfrente de ella sentado en una enorme silla.

— Me secuestraste - dijo la azabache cruzándose de brazos.

— No me dejaste otra opción. Tenemos que hablar. – Repitió Sesshomaru.

— Yo no quiero hablar contigo - repitió ella cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a él.

— Pues tienes que hacerlo — ella hizo un gruñido — solo escucha ¿Si? – rogo él. Rogando a una humana.

— ¿Recuerdas que mi madre dijo que tenía una prometida?— ella asintió — pues la Yōkai que viste es mi prometida y no la amo. Yo a la que amo es a ti. — confesó haciendo girar a la azabache.

— ¿A mí? – repitió incrédula Kagome.

— Si Miko si no te amara ¿crees que te daría una explicación? - dijo Sesshomaru.

— ¿No sabes ser romántico verdad? Primero me llamas Kagome y ahora Miko sabes que… - No dejó que ella terminara de hablar.

Sesshomaru estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso a Kagome impidiendo que ella continúe lo que iba a decir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saipu-san, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Alei91, Maria C. Arias, entre otros (as) nos complace presentar nuestra historia.**

 **"Esto es amar" espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Advertencia: Occ**

* * *

— Mmm Sessh mmm – dijo Kagome entre besos.

— Mmm Kagome m ¿sí?- dijo Sesshomaru profundizando más el beso.

— Perdón, es que soy un poco celosa – susurro rompiendo el beso.

El peli plata rio y le volvió a besar—. Hmp, no importa yo soy todavia mas celoso – La atrajo más a él pasando sus musculosos brazos por su estrecha cintura.

— ¿A sí? – pregunto divertida.

— Hmp, no sabes cuánto _querida_ – rió al ver la reacción de su hembra y aprovecho el momento y la besó.

— Te amo Sesshomaru Taisho – ella se separó de él jadeante.

— Yo igual Kagome, yo igual o hasta más – el oji ámbar río para besarla nuevamente.

Nunca se cansaría del sabor de esos labios, esos labios que le pertenecían solo a él y a nadie más.

Nunca se cansaría de esa mujer tenía siglos para estar con ella la marca hacia que ella compartiera la longevidad de él y eso le garantizaba no envejecer y que ella moriría cuando el l hiciera siempre y cuando sus hijos no la necesiten.

El beso se tormo más pasional las manos de Sesshomaru estaban recorriendo a la Miko descaradamente le acariciaba las piernas levantado un poco la falda.

Seguían besándose y acariciándose, con cada toque que se daba una corriente eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo entero pidiendo a gritos a su opuesto.

Pero alguien interrumpió la hermosa escena de amor, que para desgracia de ambos no era bienvenido.

— ¡TAISHIO SESSHOMARU! ¿QUE CRES QUE HACES? – Grito colérica una figura femenina de cabellos platas y mirada ámbar se veía de edad avanzada y estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

— ¿Eh?- Kagome se enrojeció hasta más no poder, Sesshomaru seguía sin soltarla ni un poco.

— Oye... será mejor que me sueltes.- Susurró la peli azabache, llena de vergüenza.

— No te eduque para que hicieras estas cosas con humanas, Sesshomaru.- refunfuño la peli plata mayor.

— Yo pensé que te habían educado para no interrumpir.- Soltó sin más Sesshomaru.

La madre de Sesshomaru estaba que echaba humo por la manera en que su hijo le contesto.

— Sesshomaru no le hables a si a tu madre.- exclamo Irasue.

— Irasue ¿Verdad que Sesshy y yo nos tenemos que casar? - Azumi lanzó su veneno saliendo detrás de Irasue.

— Asi es Sesshomaru, Azumi, es tu prometida y eso no se puede anular.- Irasue hablo en tono de burla.

— Sabes que perra Sesshomaru es mío, **MIO** y no te metas en **nuestra** relación.- La azabache se había armado de valor y diciendo esto encaró a Azumi.

Azumi rió—. ¿Sabes? Eres tú la que se metiste con mi prometido. – Azumi atacó mas enojada.

— Ambas sabemos que a mi Sesshy le das repugnancia — escupió —. Y a mí me ama. – Sesshomaru sonreía por dentro al escuchar a su hembra hablar de esa manera de él.

— Es cierto la amo a ella tu… solo me das asco. – Hablo Sesshomaru dándole la razón a Kagome a lo que Azumi salió corriendo e Irasue detrás de ella—. Me gusto como defendiste lo tuyo. - Dijo seductoramente mordiendo su lóbulo a lo que un suspiro escapó de la boca de la azabache.

— Bueno pero primero hay que hablar. - dijo un poco enojada.

— ¿De qué?- Sesshomaru estaba confundido pero no perdió oportunidad, lamia el cuello de Kagome.

— ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas comprometido? Me siento como si me hubiera metido entre ustedes. - dijo Kagome alejando a Sesshomaru de ella.

— No. Para empezar nunca hubo un "nosotros" con ella así que no hiciste nada malo. – Aclaró el Daiyōkai.

— Si lo hice, haber si yo estuviera comprometida ¿Qué harías? – Intentó cambiar los papeles.

— Lo mataría, porque eres mía. - Sesshomaru trono sus dedos enfadado.

— ¡Eres un arrogante! – declaró la azabache

— Aun asi me deseas – dijo Sesshomaru.

La beso y con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Kagome, nunca se cansaría de su hembra.

Caminó a su habitación. Rápidamente la dejo desnuda y la recostó en la cama y él se separó de ella de repente y caminó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kagome algo triste.

— Cerrare la puerta. - aclaró el peli plateado atrancando la puerta y poniendo a Tenseiga para que haga una barrera.

Lentamente fue el mismo quitándose la ropa mientras se aproximaba a ella esta vez no sé dormiría tan rápido tenían que retomar lo que su madre interrumpió. Después de una noche de pasión ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos abrazándose.

La primera en despertarse fue Kagome al verlo tan plácidamente dormido sonrió, porque nunca tienes esa cara de relajado.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? - dijo con una sonrisa con los ojos serrados, y abrazándola más de su cintura.

— Amor, pensé que dormías. - dijo esta con una gran sonrisa mientras se hundía mas en su pecho e inhalaba él dulce aroma de su macho.

— Solo disfrutaba mi estancia contigo —Sesshomaru sonrió mostrando sus colmillos blancos — ¿Que dices si nos quedamos y jugamos un juego? – hablo picaron, mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su pechos y los besaba.

— Agh— gimió —. Bueno juguemos. – aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

Se empezaron a besar apasionada mente, mientras él la manoseaba ella le tocaba su pecho y con la otra mano enredaba sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo luego deshizo lentamente su beso y con una sonrisa picara bajo hasta el pene de Sesshomaru y empezó a masturbar con sus manos lenta y dolorosamente.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió parecía experta, sintió una molestia al pensar que "eso" lo hizo antes al maldito Híbrido, pero por el momento se dejo llevar.

Los gemidos de Sesshomaru incitaron a Kagome a más, decidió meter su boca ya que le dio curiosidad la metió y sintió un sabor raro y único no por eso feo. Con sus manos masajeaba sus huevos hasta que le hizo llegar al clímax.

Después de que Kagome le hiciera un oral a Sesshomaru ella se levanto y se metió al baño dejando a un Sesshomaru agitado desando más.

— Kagome — toco la puerta —. Déjame entrar o derribare la puerta. - aviso Sesshomaru.

— ¿para qué quieres entrar? - jugó ella mientras se escuchaba un gruñido de Sesshomaru del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de romper la puerta, Kagome la abrió y Sesshomaru fue a dar de bruces al suelo a lo que Kagome se burló.

— Kagome. - fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru para después agárrala por los talones y tumbarla a lo cual ella cayó sobre él sacándole el aire y ambos rieron, Kagome quedo seria de un de repente.

— ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el yōkai.

— Es que es la primera vez que te ríes, deberías de hacerlo más a menudo te sienta bien – Ella sonrío para besarlo y después levantarse.

Después de levantarse Kagome camino sensualmente hacia la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y completamente desnuda.

Ella miro a Sesshomaru que estaba sentado en el suelo del baño aun. Y, después de darle una media sonrisa socarrona, movió el dedo índice de la mano derecha indicándole que se acercara.

El yōkai no perdió ni un segundo. Y, utilizando su velocidad inhumana, se tiro encima de su presa humana. La cual reía gustosamente.

Sin previo aviso la humana junto sus labios. Fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso voraz.

El inu-yōkai empezó a tocar sus pechos, estrujándolos, haciendo que la Miko gimiese en medio del beso. Que aun no acababa. Y tampoco daba indicios de que lo hiciera pronto.

Pasaban los minutos. Y los dos amantes de aquella habitación se excitaban cada vez más y más. El hombre decidió dejarse de juegos. Y bajo hasta la intimidad de la chica.

Sin previo aviso metió 4 dedos en su interior de golpe. La mujer solo pudo arquear su espalda y apretar las sabanas blancas entre sus pequeñas manos. Dando gemidos de puro éxtasis.

El vaivén de los largos dedos de él se hacía cada vez más rápido, haciendo que la Miko no aguantase mucho más y se corriese sin remedio en sus dedos.

El lord sonrió hacia su pareja. Y subió lentamente hasta llegar a poder darle un beso. Mientras hacía eso. Metió brutalmente el gordo miembro dentro de la chica. Que grito fuertemente, aunque el mismo fue ahogado por el acalorado beso.

Sin importar nada. Sesshomaru empezó un rápido y suculento vaivén infernal. Haciendo que la chica se ahogase poco a poco en un pozo de placer oscuro.

Pasaban los minutos entre besos, chupetones, gemidos, gruñidos y mordeduras.

Hasta que. A propósito y viendo que no le quedaba mucho. Sesshomaru toco en punto G de Kagome haciendo que se corriera con un fuerte gemido.

Ese celestial sonido llevo al hombre a su propio orgasmo.

El agarro las caderas de la mujer y estuvo corriéndose mientras mordía su hombro derecho.

Después de eso, toda la noche paso entre gemidos y gritos que venían desde la habitación del lord.

* * *

Cuanto amor x3 hasta me da envidia. xD


End file.
